It's Still Murder
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: 26 different ways he'd kill her, but it was all for a good reason. Scam/Sam. Drabbles. Plus Bonus Finale
1. Shame

**Title: Shame**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam (eh)**

**Summary: **She saw something she's not supposed to see.

* * *

He tilted his head as he laid his eyes upon the girl. Her face, still from shock, was now pale and still unmoving. Her long red hair, a nice shade of red he might add, was fanned around her on the ground she was laying on.

He walked towards her body, leaning down and staring at the hole in her chest, only there thanks to his shock, his suprise, his need to stay hidden.

Using his fingers, he pried into the hole, trying to open it further to recieve the bullet that had pierced her flesh, effectively stopping her heart. His fingers probed into her body, trying to get the bullet back, and soon after his bloody fingers squirmed in her body, he was able to bring out the small bullet that had ended her life.

Fingers encased in blood greeted him, and his eyes darted from the bullet to the girl it had killed.

She was a pretty one, he'd have to admit. Possibly smart, although it's hard to tell.

Hm, it was too bad. She was probably useful. A shame really, who knows, she might have been the one to set him free of the nightmare he created for others.

A shame really.

His eyes darted from her body, to the body behind him, hidden in the alleyway.

Yes, a shame. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

**So this is going to be a collection of drabbles (this is a drabble right??) revolving on 10 different ways Scam kills Sam. They might be AU, they might not. We'll see. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	2. Robbery

**Title: Robbery**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam (eh)**

**Summary: **Robbers do anything to get away.

* * *

She didn't let out a scream yet he saw her anyway. Staring at him with frightened eyes, she began running, her socks slippery against the wooden floor. She fell, grunting as she did so. The pain shot up in her body but she tried to ignore it, trying to get up to get away from the stranger in her house.

She opened her mouth to scream, but her voice was silenced as the stranger plunged a knife into her back, cutting into her heart.

She said nothing more.

The stranger glared at her dead body, blood pooling around his shoes yet he didn't try to stop it. He sighed, knowing that her death would lead him to more trouble, but then again, he would never be caught.

The knife, still embedded in her, was then dragged down forcibly, trying to make a line into her back. The man grunted, pulling the knife harder and harder until it finally broke into two, with one part of the knife still stuck in her body, there for everyone to see it.

He made no move to remove it.

After all, it was her fault she was awake in her house, curious like a cat. If she had stayed asleep and kept her eyes closed where she couldn't see him, she wouldn't have been dead.

So yes, it was her fault, simply because she heard the noise a robber always makes.

* * *

**Ok, I hope this drabble came out as well as the other one did... **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	3. Death Penalty

**Title: Death Penalty**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: **He never did get caught.

* * *

Crossing his arms and leaning back against his chair, he watched as an unwilling girl was forced into a chair in front of him. He said nothing, like everyone else, and silently watched her struggle against the guards.

Inwardly he smirked as the police finally got the girl into the chair, and proceeded to use metal handcuffs to chain her down. Various wires were then attached to her body afterwards, and then they asked the final question.

"Any last words?"

"I didn't do it! He did! He did!" The guards placed the mask overr her face, seeing as she only rambled on about her "innocence".

He allowed a smirk to come onto his face as she was electrocuted by the police. A thick liquid came out of her body, not blood, but he didn't pay any attention to it.

_'That's what happens when you try to catch me.' _

* * *

**AN: Electrocution scene taken from the scene from the movie "Lonely Hearts". (Don't own it) If you didn't get this drabble, it's like she was trying to catch him, but instead he made it so it looked like she did it. **

**And got killed for it. **

**Please review. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**

**GAH! I would have updated sooner but my mom took away my computer!!**

**(Luckily for all of you people, I decided to update every day, so since I missed two days, I'll have to update three of them today!!)**


	4. Fascination

**Title: Fascinations  
**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: **It's always a good idea to stay away from pyromaniacs.

* * *

The smell she was emitting didn't bother him. He was used to the smell of **burning** flesh. He was used to the sound of **bloodcurling** screams.

He **enjoyed** it.

He grinned to himself as the fire grew larger, encasing her body in its flames. He laughed as it grew larger, reaching the air and amusing him. The fire raged on and eventually her screams were silenced as her burnt body fell to the floor, withering away into ashes.

He wasn't a cruel person. It was her fault, really. **She** was the one who wanted to research him. **She** wanted to observe a pyromaniac.

She only had a fascination with him like he had a fascination with fire.

_'Well'_, he thought, grinning as the fire moved again, _'She shouldn't have been playing with fire.'_

* * *

**Drabbles are fun to update. :P**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	5. Vampire

**Title: Vampire  
**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: **He was just like a vampire.

* * *

He had a love for blood. Type A, B, O, AB, it didn't matter what kind, he was **obsessed** with it. He didn't know why but he loved the rich red color, appealing to his eye. He adored the thick, liquid feel of it as it dribbled down his chin. And he absolutely lusted after the cool, metallic taste of it as it rushed down his throat.

He could never get enough of it.

He had only confided in one person. Only she knew his secret, and no one else. He never trusted anyone else with his secret. Just like she trusted him not to finish off her blood when he greedily drank from her.

But something happened tonight. Perhaps she looked more radiant tonight, more beautiful than she already was. Perhaps her blood was sweeter **tonight**, more rich than ever.

Her lifeless, bloodless body fell limp to the ground, the blood around her neck being the same blood on his lips.

He smirked.

He may not be a vampire, but he killed just like one.

* * *

**Drabbles are REALLY fun to update. :P**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	6. Selfless

**Title: Selfless**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: **She'd do anything for anyone.

* * *

Her eyes, widened from shock, stared at the man who was standing on the ledge of a building, staring right back at her.

"Please, don't do this." She begged.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she walked forward, trying to get a grip on him before he fell.

"Please, I'll do anything." Her shoulders shook because of her crying. "Just don't jump, please?"

"Anything?"

She nodded and walked forward when he told her to. He pulled her into his arms, making her stand on the edge of the building with him. He hugged her tightly, and she did the same, and he bent down to whisper into her ear.

"Then die **with me.**" Her eyes widened, but he gave her no time to change her mind.

They jumped.

_'You said __**anything**__.' _

* * *

**I got so bored waiting for my stupid Internet to load the next episode of Code Geass, that I decided to update again. :P**

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	7. Serving

**Title: Serving**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam (eh)**

**Summary: **He only wanted to return the favor.

* * *

He observed the red wine dancing in his cup, twirling the cup's contents in the wine glass.

His eyes narrowed as he sniffed his drink. Moments later the maid came in, her red hair in a bun and a smile on her face. Her eyes seemed to falter when seeing him, but she recovered and came up to him.

"You don't want your drink today sir?"

The gears in his head moved quickly.

"Actually Samantha, I'm in the mood for a companion. Please, sit."

He inwardly smirked when her eyes widened. Not wanting to disobey her Master, she sat down, watching him pour another glass for her. She wearily took the glass, knowing her plan was still able to backfire on her.

She bought the drink to her lips, trying to sniff it before drinking it.

Her eyes widened.

Tim, who was happily drinking his wine, raised an eyebrow.

"It's very rude not to drink what your Master has offered you."

She gulped, feeling tears come to her eyes.

There was no way out of this. Either way, she was dead.

She nodded, and sipped her drink.

She never saw his smirk, his glare, nor did she ever hear his last words.

"Since I thought you were nice enough to serve me poison, it's only fair I return the favor."

* * *

**I like drabbles. I mean, i like writing them, I don't like reading them. (TOOO SHORT!! I SHOULDN'T TALK!! :P)**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	8. Survival of the Fittest

**Title: Survival of the Fittest**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: **He would do anything to survive.

* * *

He flexed his fingers, testing the metal glove with claws. He smirked, looking at the unconscious girl in front of him.

Without warning, the claws pierced her flesh and dug into her chest, reaching into her body to try to remove her heart. The bones were broken instantly, and he didn't mind the fact that he had to rip through several organs to get there.

He grinned when he took out her heart, watching it pump in his hand. Finally, a solution to his problem.

After all, his own heart wasn't healthy, but who's to say hers wasn't?

* * *

**AN: Basically he didn't have a healthy heart so he stole hers. **

**Review please!!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	9. Trust Me

**Title: Trust Me**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: **She never **was **able to swim.

* * *

"But, but--"

"Don't worry, I won't let you go."

The little six year old girl looked at the water with fear. Ever since she was little, she had been scared of swimming, in fear she would drown like she almost did when she was two years old.

"Don't you trust me?"

She turned to face the older man who claimed he would keep her safe, claimed he would never let her go when she stepped into the water.

"Please! I don't want to!" She began crying and tried running away from the edge of the pool. He wouldn't take no for an answer and grabbed her into his arms, carrying her to the side of the pool that she was trying to get away from.

"If you don't start swimming now, you'll never be able to." He said calmly, his seafoam eyes filled with compassion, even as she struggled against him. She turned and glared at him, still trapped in his arms, her green eyes full of anger and fear.

"No! NO! NO! NO!"

The older man, possibly in his early twenties, sighed and went into the water, with her still in his arms.

"I won't let you drown."

She struggled anyway.

"Trust me."

She sniffed and let him put her into the water, with him holding her up.

"There we go... see, I told you that you could trust me."

She smiled; it wasn't so bad. She even started playing around in the water, finally overcoming her fear.

The man then smirked, pushing her down forcefully and keeping her under the water, bring her fear to life, reminding her of what had happened five years ago. She wildly struggled but it was of no use.

She stopped moving.

He laughed, knowing that her nightmares about drowning and finally come true.

He might not have been able to kill her five years ago, but he finally was able to now.

* * *

**:D Little Sam is cute. :P**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	10. Accidents

**Title: **"Accidents"

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: **If you're not careful, accidents can happen.

* * *

He smirked, looking down at her from high above. He tipped the construction hat over his eyes, not allowing anyone to recognize him.

"Why would anyone want to meet me here?" He touched the device in his ear that allowed him to hear everything she said, just like the device over his left eye that allowed him to see everything she saw.

It was like he was a **part of her. **

He looked at the hammer in his hand, knowing it might not reach her from where he was now.

_Oh well. _

His aim was always good.

He dropped the hammer, aiming straight for the top of her head.

"Whoops." He whispered, smirking as it hit the top of her head. She collapsed, blood pouring from her head with a crowd forming around her. Screams, cries, outbursts and stuff like that...

He sighed, smirking again. Creating chaos was such **fun**, wasn't it?

He left the area before anyone pinned the murder on him.

_It wasn't really murder... just... an __**accident**__._

_And accidents always happen. _

* * *

**Hm, not sure if I like this one as much... shrugs Dunno. I need your review to confirm it!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	11. Regret

**Title:** Regret

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: **"You should know better than to betray me."

* * *

His hand tightly wrapped around her neck, slamming her against the large windows that decorated his office on the top floor.

He slammed her against the window again.

"You think you can get away with what **you** did?"

She struggled against him but he wouldn't have it. He was much stronger than she was anyway, and he used this fact to his advantage.

"Stop!" She managed to gasp out.

_There's nothing stopping me from killing you. _

"Please!"

He slammed her again.

"You gave away _my _secrets to someone else? MINE?" He growled, pressing his body against hers, both of his hands wrapping around her frail neck. "As much as I encourage betraying and deceit and lies, it should be used on _them, _not **me**."

"S-stop--"

"NO!" He shouted in her face, glaring at her with anger filling his eyes. "**I'm **the one who taught you **everything** you know. **I'm** the one who helped you when you were down and THIS is how you REPAY me?"

"But I--"

"I don't want to hear it!" He shouted again, squeezing tighter and tighter, taking all her breath away even though he did it before when he spoke to her, when he touched her, kissed her, loved her...

But now...

"I don't give people chances to **regret **Sam."

Her stiff body fell to the floor.

"**You **should have known that **better **than **anyone**."

* * *

**:D I think I like this one. :P**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	12. Trophy

**Title: **Trophy

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary:** She was so beautiful that he had to have her beauty all for himself.

* * *

He smiled, cupping her face in his hands, admiring the beauty that she was graced with. His fingers rubbed and felt the smooth skin of her face, moving towards her nose and her eyes, taking time to notice the shape of them.

Her eyes were another story. Normally they were full of life, exciting, full of energy, full of the beauty that she had.

But now they were dull, lifeless, yet she still looked magnificant, and even with her eyes as dull as ever, she still had that beauty that drew him to her in the first place.

His fingers tiptoed down to her lips, his eyes taking in the color, the shape, his fingers taking in the feel, the softness, and an urge came over him, resulting in his lips to be planted over hers.

Soft and cool, unlike the warm feel that they had before, but that was all right.

He removed himself from her, a task that was hard, even for him, and continued to stare at her. His fingers made their way up to her hair, letting them drift through the lovely crimson strands, but his hands turned to fists when he thought of the other men who might have touched her like this.

He stopped himself before he became too angry. He smiled, his hands making their way down from her hair to her face to her neck, etching the memory of its slimness into his brain, and he was going to continue down until he was stopped by the lack of flesh. He brought his hands up, staring at the bloody gore that his fingers now bared, but he smiled again.

It's all right.

It'll always be all right.

Only **he **deserved the beauty that she emitted, and no one else.

Only **he** deserved keeping that beauty all to himself.

He smirked.

_I already did. _

He left the room to wash his hands, not wanting to stain her perfect face with her own blood.

She was a trophy worth keeping, and she was the perfect trophy even without the rest of her body.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	13. Rumors

**Title: **Rumors

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: **Whoever said you shouldn't listen to rumors was dead wrong.

* * *

_**"I heard he slept with his female patients."**_

She walked through the halls, her stance showing others that she was confident.

_**"I heard he wanted to kill most of them." **_

She opened a door, revealing a doctor's office inside.

_**"I heard he **_**did **_**kill one of them." **_

She smiled at the receptionist, giving her name and telling her that she had an appointment with the doctor.

_**"I heard that too. Someone told me he cut up the body and buried it." **_

The doctor came out, smiling at her and telling her to come in.

_**"They say you'll find the bloody saw in his desk drawer, bottom left."**_

She sat down, answering any formalities before giving him her arm, wanting to get her shot for a new disease.

_**"He doesn't have any regrets." **_

He smiled, making small talk while giving her the injection. She laughed and smiled, looking straight at him and not paying any attention to the syringe, trusting her doctor to do it right.

_**"And for some reason, he never gets caught." **_

He smirked and excused himself afterwards, leaving the syringe on the table.

She laughed softly at a joke he made before leaving, and she looked down at the syringe.

Her smile turned into a frown and her eyes widened as she read the label on the syringe.

**DAVID ALLEN, AIDS BLOOD SAMPLE**

Her breath turned into pants, and her hands reached to clutch the table, gripping the edge so that she wouldn't fall from shock.

_**"I guess it's because no one believes in rumors." **_

She stared at the bandaid on her arm before walking to the desk, opening the bottom left drawer.

Her hand made its way over her mouth when seeing the bloody saw that rumor stated would be there.

_**"That's too bad. That's their mistake." **_

* * *

**I hope that's a good way to end it...**

**The _bold_** _**and italics **_**are** **rumors Sam hears, but she chooses not to listen to them because she thinks she knows better and knows not to listen to rumors. **

**BIG mistake... lol. ;)**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	14. Anger

**Title:** Anger

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: **When she said she wanted a vacation to rest, she didn't think he'd take it so literally.

* * *

She felt her body burning, itchy and scratchy thanks to the sand that coated her body in a thin layer. Coarse and rough was her skin, the sand, but she couldn't find the energy to move.

Her skin was tanned and red, evidence of her time under the sun. She was suffering from sunburns but she didn't think that was her biggest problem at the moment.

Her eyes were bloodshot, red and puffy thanks to the endless amount of tears falling from her eyes yesterday. Her lips were chapped, her mouth dry due to the lack of water that she was denied.

She had been here for only two days, and she already knew she was going to die.

Was he really that mad? She only she said wanted to go on a trip, that's all. Of course, bothering him about it probably wasn't one of her best ideas, but she had thought it had worked because soon they were flying on his jet on their way to his "surprise" destination.

She hadn't suspected he'd drop her in the middle of the desert, in the middle of July, without food, shelter, or water.

She had travelled for a few hours, but she couldn't take the sweltering heat anymore, and dropped to the hot sandy ground, lying where she was now.

She honestly hadn't thought that he'd be angry enough to do this, but she suspected that he'd come to his senses eventually and save her. He couldn't have been _that _mad.

Of course, those were her last thoughts, even when she died of dehydration later.

Maybe he really **was **that angry.

* * *

**NOTE: This drabble actually relates to a story Cresenta and I will co-write in the future!! (I think we're writing this one first because we're writing two stories together. :D) (THIS ONE IS FUN!!)**

**Ahem. Anyway. **

**Please review. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	15. Punishment

**TItle: **Punishment

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: **Every time a person commits a crime, they're bound to be punished.

* * *

His mouth was quickly turned into a scowl, seeing the sleeping bodies on a bed. Closing the window behind him, he slowly and softly walked to the two sleepers, who had no clue of the upcoming tragedy that **he **was going to make.

His eyes narrowed in an accusing manner, seeing red hair fanned out around her pillow, and he gently pulled down the covers to confirm his suspicions. He frowned, especially after reaching inside to take out her hand, and finding a ring on her ring finger.

He carefully put the covers back on her, not wanting to wake her up, and then walked over to the other side of the bed where a man, _that wasn't him_, was sleeping next to her.

His scowl returned.

Now, now... who was this?

Of course he knew. Her new husband, a happy man who had decided to spend the rest of his life with _his _Samantha.

He couldn't have that now could he? Of course not, no, no... this man would have to be punished for marrying a girl who was already taken. A girl who was already _**his**_**. **

Taking out the pocketknife in his pocket, the man who was dead asleep before was now literally, **dead asleep.**

He smirked.

His eyes drifted to the girl next to the dead man. He frowned, seeing the pool of blood that surrounded the man, and decided that her body shouldn't be stained by the blood of this sinner.

She turned in her sleep, facing the opposite direction of her newly-wed husband, and he smirked, thinking that she had the sense to turn away from a man that **he **deemed unworthy.

He had taught her well.

His eyes glanced at the dead man.

But not well enough.

Looking at the blood surrounding the man, he decided that she was above such a death, where her blood, the one that helped her live, would betray her and lead to her death.

That didn't mean he **wasn't **going to kill her.

Why wouldn't he kill her? She betrayed **him**, she decided that living with him for the rest of her life wouldn't be worth it, and decided to marry another. No, no, that was her crime, thinking that they weren't meant to be, that she wasn't _his_.

That's where she was wrong.

Taking the pillow out from right under her, he gently placed it over her face, but not before taking a look at her for the last time.

After that she struggled, her hands trying to blindly pull at the pillow that blocked her airway, trying to get a gasp of air, trying to live longer.

But he would never allow that.

Ten minutes later he was far away from that room, her window still open, a reminder of what had happened. Her new husband was asleep, blood surrounding him and soaking the bed.

But she?

She was "sleeping" on the couch, her hair fanned out like it was before, her eyes peacefully closed, and she was away from her husband, her ring crushed to pieces on the floor. She deserved this type of death, he believed.

After all, when you commt a crime, you're bound to be punished.

* * *

**Um... would this really qualify as a drabble? ... Yea no one cares do they? (I've been hanging around cHiMer for too long)**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	16. Either Or

**Title: Either Or  
**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: **You could die without food, and he wasn't willing to look forward to that.

* * *

**_His teeth chewed away at her skin, quickly devouring her bloody flesh._**

It was something he had to do.

**_Strands of flesh hung from the remains of her skin, while several organs fell out of her body in a bloody mess. _**

She was a fun one, yes. She was the only one who could him keep interested while the rest of them were his targets.

_**Only bones remained after his mouth was done chewing in that area. He hungrily ate away at the meat that **_her **_body gave him. The blood was just a bonus._**

But what else could he do? It was either him staying alive, or both of them dying of starvation.

_**His bloodshot eyes stared at her body, or what was left of it. Her arms and legs were now only bones, while her organs were spilled out of her body, all of them half chewed. **_

And he had seen the desperation in her eyes too.

_**He loved her taste, the way her body looked, scrumptious and curvy. The way it felt, smooth to the touch. He had enjoyed eating her alive. **_

He was desperate, yes. He'll admit it.

_**She had been delicious.**_

But it was either him or her, and it definitely wouldn't be him.

* * *

**DEDICATION: To Lithia Omen. Her and her cannibals. :P  
**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	17. Dreamer

**Title: Dreamer**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: The only time she wasn't fighting him was when she was sleeping, and that was only because she was dreaming of him.**

**NOTE: This drabble is A LOT like my upcoming one shot, Lussuria. Look out for it.**

* * *

Her eyes were shut off from the world as she dreamt and dreamt of things she wanted, what she **desired.** Her mouth was turned upwards in a small smile, and a soft sigh passed through her lips, allowing him to realize how content she was right then and there.

It sickened him.

His own smirk formed on his lips as his eyes gained a maniacal gleam. There was so many possibilities now; she would suspect nothing! Would he cut off her body parts one by one while hanging her up by her hair? Or should he send her into space and laugh at how she would cry for oxygen? Or maybe he would simply burn his name onto her skin for the entire world to see?

A soft moan was emitted from her mouth.

"Tim..."

What was this? **She **was dreaming of him? **He **was making her content? **He **was making her happy when in reality he was the one installing fear in her?

"Don't go..."

For a minute he thought she was awake until he saw her chest rising up and down at a steady rate, a sign that she was asleep.

He felt a smirk forming on his face.

No, no... he wouldn't do any of those things. He wouldn't torture her, he wouldn't mark her...

He would leave her be.

Yes, you heard correctly. He would leave her alone, and he wouldn't brand her with his mark...

_Yet. _

He smiled at her sleeping body, knowing he wouldn't disturb it. He'd let her dream of him. He'd let her be "happy". He'd leave her sleeping body alone.

He went outside, taking a shovel and he began to dig up a hole, large enough to fit a person.

Soon after, he went back inside, gently carrying her outside, smiling as he watched her move around in his arms, trying to get comfortable.

Once reaching the hole he had dug, (that suspiciously looked like a grave), he gently placed her inside the hole, and then began using the shovel to put the dirt back inside the grave he had dug for her, with her still in it, smirking while he did so.

He said he'd leave her sleeping body alone; he never said he wouldn't kill her.

* * *

**Type of Death: Burying Her Alive**

**Love,  
Ivy**


	18. Goodbyes

**Title: Goodbyes**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: Apparently it **_**is **_**possible to die of heartbreak.**

* * *

I'd like to say goodbye.

Goodbye mom. I love you so much, and I'm sorry for the pain I'm about to bring you but it's necessary. I'm so sorry mom, please don't cry. Please don't! Just know that I love you a lot, and I want to thank you for putting up with me. Thank you for raising me. Thank you for enduring my screams as a child, for buying me that doll I wanted when you really didn't have to, for taking me on those shopping-sprees, for trusting me, for loving me, for everything.

I'll miss you mommy, and I know you'll miss me too, which is why I'm sorry.

But I have to do this.

Goodbye Jerry, WOOHP. Thank you for everything, for giving me a chance to be a spy, for trusting with me with missions, for everything. I loved being a spy more than anything.

I'll miss you too Jerry. So it saddens me immensely that its _because _of WOOHP that I have to say goodbye. But this is the way it has to be.

I'm sorry.

No I didn't forget about you Clover. Nor did I forget about you Alex. How could I? You two are my best friends, the best friends any girl could ever have. I was so lucky to have you guys as my friends. I know I will remember all the laughs we shared, the fights we had, our time spent at the mall, the Groovie Smoothie, staring at David, teaching you two about Physics, running around while looking for a criminal in Paris, Australia, Europe, Spain, Alaska, Canada, Italy, _everywhere. _

I'll miss you two so much.

I'm sorry I have to do this, but I don't think I can handle it anymore. I don't think I can handle the suffering, the anxiety, the pain, the torture, the tugging at my heart, the tears falling from my eyes, I can't take it anymore!

Blame him all you want, actually, wait. Don't do that. I couldn't handle him being hurt, emotionally, physically, mentally... Torturing him is like torturing myself.

It hurts.

I'm sorry I have to do this, I really am, but I have to say goodbye...

Because apparently it's possible to die from heartbreak.

* * *

**So sorry for the wait guys. I just... haven't had the motivation to write anymore. Cresenta and I blame education (because that is of course one of the sources of all evil) but... I just haven't been writing. **

**It sickens me, saddens me, everything.**

snapshots . weebly . com **- Pics of ISM are up there. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	19. A Pendulum's Symphony

**Title: A Pendulum's Symphony**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: He was a sadist who enjoyed a good symphony. **

_**CREDITS **_**and **_**DEDICATIONS **_**goes to... **

**: Cresenta's Lark! After all, she was the one who gave me the idea for the type of death.**

* * *

Left, right, left, right.

She left him in a hypnotic state as she swung back and forth, left and right, in a slow but steady rhythm. He couldn't drag his eyes awaat from her. He saw her mouth moving but couldn't hear what she haad to say, something that pleased him greatly.

She never listened to what he had to say when she threw him in jail.

Perhaps she was screaming, perhaps she was cursing him out; it didn't matter though. Any noise she might have been making was blocked by glass walls and the creaking that came from the glass cage.

_**Creaaakkkk... **_

He smirked as he saaw her hitting the cage fom the inside, probably angry and confused, furiated and annoyed.

It did more than amuse him.

His eyes glanced to the pail of rocks that glittered with different colors that he picked. He thought she'd like them.

_Not that her thoughts really matter... _

He picked one up, tossing it up and down in his hand, and he smirked at her face, it being filled with confused emotions.

Everyting else waas silent, save for the slow rhythmic creaking of the glass cage asa it swung left and right, hanging in midair.

And then he threw the rock.

And all was chaotic.

The room was bombarded with different sounds, the crashing of the glass, Sam's screams as the glass pierced her flesh, Scam's maniacal laughter as he heard her struggles.

And then he threw another one.

She cried anad screamed as the glass cut through her body, it being thick enough to cut through her legs, effectively slicing them off.

And then he threw another one.

She let out a bloodcurling scream as another glass cut off one more part of her body, and her now bloody aram was lying on the floor of the swinging cage along with her leg.

And then he threw another one.

He really was happy at the size he made the cage. Enough glass for her to be cut up to death.

And then another one.

Her other arm.

And another one.

The rest of the bottom half of her body.

Another one.

He took this time to enjoy her bloodcurling, painful screams, her agonizing cries.

And then he threw another one.

And smirked when her head was sliced off.

Oh well, at least she was able to put up a good show before she died.

* * *

**AN: Am I making Scam too vicious and evil?**

**PFFT, that was a joke people.**

**I think I like this one! :D Remember, it was all Cresenta's fault lol. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	20. Disappearance

**Title: Disappearance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: She would soon be missing her whole body. **

* * *

His eyes bore a psychotic gleam while his lips were upturn in a handsome smirk. His hands were fidgeting with a small device, while a small container filled with green liquid sat on the desk next to him. The small device had a cylinder shape to it, which he poured the green liquid into.

_And now for the test... _

He put the device into a small gun and walked out of the room, smirking as he did so.

* * *

He aimed for her neck, knowing that even if she noticed the small device there would be no wa for her to remove it once it blended in with her skin, the bacteria released from its captivity, travelling through her bloodstream.

_Eating her insides alive... _

He shot, chuckling as she slapped her neck once the device came in contact with her skin. She looked at her hand, but found nothing there.

But soon...

She wouldn't find the rest of her body there either.

* * *

**So basically he injected a bacteria into her that would eat her insides alive, than her skin and blah blah blah. :D**

**Review please!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	21. Doomed From The Start

**Title: Doomed From The Start**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: She really never had a chance against him. **

* * *

His car was going at a speed of 10 miles/hour, obviously a slow speed, but if he went any fasater he knew he would scare his prey too much.

She was _obviously _frightened to no end, as she was running away from him with a frantic look on her face.

And that, was enough to amuse him.

He pressed the accelorator slightly, increasng his speed by 10 mph, and he had to smirk when seeing her run faster away from him, knowing the car was right behind her and knowing the driver all too well.

He slowed down, noticing a look of relief on her face.

He frowned. Well, he couldn't have _that, _could he?

He let out a maniacal laugh as he pressed the accelorator, slamming it to the floor, trampling over her body and felt a rush of adrenaline when he did so.

She didn't have much of a chance of living anyway.

At least, not against him.

* * *

**If the last three (this one, plus the previous two) seem similar, as in word choice, it's probably because I wrote them at the same time.**

**Reviews would be appreciated greatly!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	22. Bomb Shelter

**Disclaimer: Oh wow... when was the last time I posted one of these? ... **

**Just putting it up there and ruining the lovely death-ridden vibe that this chapter may have. **

**TItle: Bomb Shelter**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: Everybody wants to get their say in. (AU)**

* * *

She shivered on the floor where she cuddled with a blanket. She breathed out, taking notice of her wispy, frosty breath and how it made an impact with the air.

It was cold down here.

She deserves it, she supposed. She had been selfish, running for safety right away at the words of her mother.

_**Run! Hide! I'll be fine! **_

Sam knew that she was not fine. She heard the explosions, she heard the screams, she heard the cries...

She heard everything down here.

And only she could, as she thought that she was the only one in here.

(She was all alone now.)

Until she heard footsteps.

Her head glanced up, wondering who could have possibly been in here with her, and she followed the shadow of a figure on the floor till he came into view. She took in his appearance quickly, brown hair, tan skin, seafoam eyes, (she never knew there were those kinds of eyes), a strong, muscular build, with his hands in his pockets and his eyes looking around for any sign of life.

Until he saw her.

"Hello." She nodded and responded, taking notice of how rich and deep his voice was, and if this war was all over, perhaps they could meet?

(Her mother did say never to talk to strangers though...)

But this was an emergency. She was sure she needed another living, breathing person with her before she pulled her hair out, all out of madness.

"H-hi."

(Did she really stutter?)

"I'm guessing you're here because you don't want to be bombed." He chuckled, coming closer to her and sitting down next to her. His left hand was playing with something in his pocket, and she couldn't tell what.

(Did she really want to know?)

She gave him a small smile and nodded. Looking down, she offered him some of her blanket but he refused.

(Was he that much of a gentleman?)

"I'm Sam."

"Tim."

Acknowledging each other's names, now what?

"Um..." She didn't know where this courage was coming from, but she thought that for once, she'd like to take charge and make the first move.

(She had always waited for the boy to ask.)

He was handsome, obviously polite, so why not? She would at least need a companion, wouldn't she?

(She never did like being alone.)

"Would you like to...?" Dammit, there went the courage, hiding behind her more cowardly and timid emotions, (isn't that ironic?).

He stopped fidgeting with whatever it was in his pocket and turned to look at her. "Hmm?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind."

(She really wished she could ask him.)

She heard the bombs exploding, she heard people screaming, she heard people **dying**.

(Maybe there was still time for her?)

"Actually..." She started. She had all the time in the world, but she'd rather get it over with now. Right now.

Now.

"Would you like to..." No she wasn't backing out. She was going to ask him.

Until...

Her eyes widened.

Until he took out a small detanator, out of his left pocket.

"Would I like to...?" He asked in an amused tone, and quickly pressed the button, not giving her time to say what she wanted to say as their bodies blew up in a fiery explosion, never to be seen again.

She only wanted a chance to say what she had to say...

And now she would never be able to.

* * *

**So yea, I don't know how bomb shelters work, this and that, but basically she thought she was safe with him, but he was the enemy Sam's people were at war with, and ended up blowing up the place that was a BOMB SHELTER. :p**

**Reviews make me happy, don't you want to make a sick girl happy?**

**Love,**

**Ivy **


	23. Odd

**Title: Odd**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: He had odd ways of dealing with people. **

* * *

He walked through the empty house, the walls echoing every step he took. He sighed, rolling his shoulders back, thankful for the peace and quiet. He could finally work on his latest project.

_**He... **_

His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes narrowed, and his mouth turned down in a frown when he heard a small cry, barely noticable unless you listened for it.

_**Hel... **_

He sighed, knowing nothing was going to get down now. He needed peace and quiet, and every second of his damn life, someone came knocking at the door to bother him with some stupid idea of theirs.

_**Plea... **_

First it was the mailman who wanted him to sign something. He was angry at that point since he was about to make a breakin discovery, and the idiotic mailman had rudely knocked on the door without a care in the world.

So he invited him in.

_**Hav... **_

Then came some door-to-door salesman. As if anyone did that anymore! It angered him, since he was in the middle of gathering data, and the doorbell and the knocking had made him shatter some test tubes. (Thankfully nothing was in them.)

He walked closer to his kitchen.

_**Have Mer... **_

And then, right when he was about to insert a deathly virus into a small container, the doorbell rang AGAIN! He had to put the virus away before he dropped it like he did the test tubes to answer the door.

He walked closer to the kitchen.

_**Knock, Knock ... **_

_**Please! ... **_

This time, it was a girl who was supposed to come visit him. Who sent her? He didn't want her around! But he was guessing whoever sent her, (and he had a small hunch as to who...), decided she needed a place to stay for the night since there was a thunderstorm coming soon.

_**HELP! **_

And you know what? He was sick and tired of it! The knocking, the ringing, the bothering, he was SICK OF IT!

And so he did the same thing he did to the mailman and the salesman.

_**KNOCK KNOCK! **_

He was walking closer to the kitchen, and next to the hallway there was a door that had knocking coming from it.

He was tired of the noise.

He slowly walked passed it, taking this time to hear the human voices.

_**"HELP!" **_

_**"HAVE MERCY!"**_

_**"PLEASE!"**_

_**"LET ME GO!" **_

He was sick of the people.

He walked passed the door, knowing it was locked and there was no way out of the basement, (the room where the door led to), and walked into the kitchen and started to make a meal.

For him.

Because he was tired of people bothering him.

And so he decided...

It they were going to punish him with troublesome news, he might as well punish them by never giving them food.

They would die soon enough.

And then he would finally get peace and quiet.

And if he didn't?

He smirked. They would get what they had coming...

* * *

**So yea... why am I on an ISM rampage? ... Dunno. I think it's because it's the easiest thing to write, and I'm sick with a lung infection, and I haven't written in SO long that all my psychotic ideas are showing through my behavior at school.**

**Because... I get happy when I see the dead squirrel on my way to school. I'm sorry the squirrel had to die, but it looked so awesome! It's body was kinda... flattened and decomposing lol. :P Made my day. **

**... See what I mean? (There was a stick on top of it, and I feel like it got smashed to death but it WAS under a tree so who knows...)**

**Love,**

**Ivy **


	24. Hangman

**Title: Hangman  
Summary: Some games should be left unplayed.  
Pairing: Scam/Sam  
Rating: M**

**

* * *

**"Wanna play Sammy?"

"No thanks."

That was always her response when they played that game. She always made an excuse for not playing it: she needed to use the bathroom, she wasn't in the mood, she was sleepy, she would rather watch a movie…

Yet at every sleepover that she had with them, they would always play that game.

It was only the fault of their English teacher, Mrs. Jenkens. She would use this game to get her kids to learn how to spell simple words like "laughter", or "female", or "sorrow".

But Sam never played it. Mrs. Jenkens was okay with it too, seeing as Sam was highly intelligent for her age. She knew a variety of words even though she was only eight years old.

"Oh c'mon Sammy!"

No thanks, she would say, a rehearsed line. Every time she tried playing the game, a foreboding feeling of fear would come into her mind, telling her that there was something wrong with this game.

"It's just Hangman Sammy, what's the big deal?"

There was always a big deal with it. You were hanging a man, (imaginary or not), if you guessed the word wrong!

Besides, every time she played it… she felt weird. Like… like something bad would happen if she did play it.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood."

Excuses, excuses.

* * *

The now seventeen-year-old girl walked past a group of children in a classroom, playing that same game she hated so much. She had volunteered to help some of the teachers here by reading to the kids, but if they were going to play that horrible game, she was leaving no matter what.

_Why would society teach a game about killing someone? _

She sighed and walked forward, pushing herself to get to the classroom where the other students were. Door after door past her vision, but she paid no attention, not realizing where she was going until she looked up and found herself in a deserted hallway. A door was in front of her, and she shrugged before opening it.

Stairs.

It was the basement. Good job Sammie, you led yourself to the desolate basement.

She sighed and looked around, no one in sight. It was probably because all the students were in class now.

"Lost?"

Her eyes widened and her body froze in shock. She didn't have to turn around to figure out who it was.

"I can help you with that."

* * *

Police surrounded the elementary school and all the students had been evacuated. The door to the basement had been cut off from the world, save for the police who were investigating the crime scene.

If one walked down the stairs leading to the basement, they would have screamed in terror as their head hit the legs of another, whose corpse was dangling from the ceiling with a rope tied around their neck.

And on her bare stomach, the word **HANGMAN** was carved with a knife, seven short lines underneath it, as if someone was playing a game.

**

* * *

Hopefully the last part made sense… **

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	25. Ice Princess

**Title: **Ice Princess**  
Summary: **Some nicknames are meant to be taken seriously.**  
Pairing: **Scam/Sam**  
Rating: M

* * *

**

Sam threw a kick into midair, aiming for Scam's torso, but he grabbed her leg with both arms and sent a smirk towards her way before picking her leg up and throwing her off to his side. She grunted as she hit the wall, and after she landed on the ground once she slid down the wall, she shook her head to try and stop the spinning, but Scam had already made his way towards her and picked up her ice hair spray, the gadget that had fallen off of her during their fight.

He crouched down and grabbed her thigh, pulling her closer and eliciting a gasp out of her. He shook the gadget before releasing the icy spray on her leg. The purple gadget started to freeze her leg, starting with her foot, and he slowly made his way up to her thigh, slowly and sensually, taking time and pleasure in doing so.

Sam, overcome by cold, tried to shake her other leg but it didn't matter. Scam had grabbed her other leg, running his hand up her leg to match the spray's movement, sending waves of cold and warmth in Sam.

"W-what a-are you D-DOING?" She screamed at him, but he ignored her, his face telling her that he was enjoying this.

He pulled her by the arm, letting her sit up, both her legs now completely frozen in blocks of rectangular ice. He rubbed his fingers against her palm before beginning to freeze her shoulder, running down her arm, his warm fingers still on her hand until he froze that too.

"S-s-stop", she said through chattering teeth. He raised an eyebrow, almost wanting to feel bad for her. He lifted her right hand, kissing it as if he were mocking chivalry, before freezing her right arm completely.

She was turning blue, he noticed. It wasn't long now.

"Goodbye Samantha…" he whispered, before freezing her chest.

And then her neck.

And then finally, her head.

* * *

**So this is the last official "drabble" of ISM. That depresses me so much. :'(**

**BUT fear not! There is a bonus finale!! :D (I couldn't end this without a bang, now could I?) It'll be the next, and (sob) final chapter of It's Still Murder. **

**It's been incredible guys! Thank you for all the reviews! **

**But I'll save the sob fest for later. :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Love,  
Ivy**


	26. Bonus Finale: Unsatisfied

**Title: Unsatisfied****  
Summary: The things you constantly wish for don't always end up being the most satisfying.****  
Pairing: Scam/Sam  
Rating: M**

**Note: This is It's Still Murder's Bonus Finale**

**

* * *

**

He tenderly traced his finger across her trembling cheek, shaking with anticipation, with anxiety, with _fear_. A smirk slowly grew on his face when he saw her eyes widen in horror when she saw her friends lying aimlessly on the ground behind him. She pulled at the chains that held her arms behind her back, and he chuckled at her sad attempts to break free.

Leaning against the wall adjacent to the wall she was chained to, he sighed, smirking as he let his eyes travel from her tied up body to her disposed friends.

"Do you know how **good** this feels?" He asked, inwardly laughing at the way her face scrunched up in anger.

"Let me go!" She screamed, somewhat pointlessly in his opinion. Did she really think her screaming was going to stop her dying friends?

Raising an eyebrow, he twirled the syringe filled with a strange red liquid with his left hand. "Yes, because that's what a _smart _person would do", he said, his sentence _entirely _sarcastic. He leaned off the wall and walked a few steps forward to stand in front of her.

"I've waited for this day for _so _long... It almost makes getting stuck in jail worth it", he commented, watching the red liquid inside his syringe dance inside the container. "Do you know what I'm going to do with this Sam?" Scam asked while holding the syringe in front of her face.

"It's full of Alex's blood", he said, and then he used his index finger to move her chin to the side, to aim her gaze at the table sitting inside the cell. "That syringe over there is Clover's", he told her, pointing towards the blood-filled syringe sitting on the table.

Walking over to the table, Scam picked up an empty syringe and walked back over to Sam. "And this syringe is going to be for _you._"

"And what do you plan to do with our blood samples?" she asked, being both genuinely curious and wanting to stall him from doing... whatever he planned on doing.

Scam smirked before pressing his body against her tied up body. "Wouldn't _you _like to know?" He asked before picking up her arm. He was about to push the syringe into her vein when she spoke in an attempt to interrupt him.

"Wait", she said, and Scam responded by raising an eyebrow, "Why..." she gulped. Dammit she should have thought of a question to ask him before he decided to draw her a new face with that needle of his, "Why did you leave me conscious?"

A smirk. His response was laced with amusement. "Would you rather be _unconcious_?"

Sam shook her head frantically, "No, no... just wondering. Why me?"

"Are you that desperate to stall me?"

_Dammit. _"What are you talking about?"

Scam chuckled before moving himself off her, tossing the syringe up into the air and catching it with his hand again. Sam looked at it warily and secretly hoped he would drop it onto the ground.

"I have to say Sam..." Scam started out saying, walking to his table and placing the syringe on the table. He took one of the blood filled syringes, (labeled "Clover"), and poured the blood into a test tube. "You _are _the most amusing out of your little trio." He did the same with Alex's blood, and correctly labeled the test tubes.

Sam gulped as she watched him mix some unknown liquid into the blood of her two best friends. Oh God, what was he doing?

"Besides..." Scam said after he poured the blood back into the proper syringes. "I would think it would be more amusing to see you watching your friends _die_."

Eyes widened, Sam struggled against the chains only to have the metal bit into her skin. She twisted her left hand to try and reach her laser lipstick, and to her utter shock, she found it wasn't there.

_Of course_, she thought gloomily, _Scam's smart. He must've taken my gadgets away after tying me up._

It was a battle they really hadn't seen coming. Jerry had WOOHPed them into his office and told them Scam had escaped from prison yet again, but this time without the assistance of LAMOS. She, Clover and Alex left for the mission, thinking it would be similar to Scam's previous attempts to, err, kill them, but...

He was waiting for them.

Seconds after they entered Scam jumped behind them without their knowledge and pulled her hair back and slammed her into a wall behind them. He quickly used a taser to knock Clover and Alex unconscious before turning back to face her. He had grabbed her arm before slamming her against the wall again, and, instead of using his taser on her, he took a syringe from his pocket and filled her with a paralyzing serum.

And then she found herself, completely against her will (obviously), chained to a wall while her friends were unconscious on the floor across from her.

Since then the paralyzing serum had worn off, but her friends had not woken up yet.

Scam was walking towards her friends after properly mixing the liquid with their blood. It needed to settle and match their blood properties before he inserted the liquids into their system.

"Scam? SCAM!" she yelled in protest, but to no avail. He was relentless, and right now he was going to kill her friends with whatever he mixed in with their blood.

With a smirk on his face, Scam picked up Alex's lifeless arm and inserted the needle before pressing the plunger and releasing the liquid into her body. After doing the same for Clover, he stood up, chuckling as he saw Alex's skin turning paler by the second.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sam screamed in terror when she saw how Alex's and Clover's arms turned pale, but all she could hear was Scam's laughter. He was amused. Amused? AMUSED? HOW DARE HE!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Sam screamed in blind fury, pressing her wrists against her chains and not caring about the blood that was falling from her now sliced wrists.

But then the adjacent wall besides her broke open, leaving her and Scam to cough from the dust rising from the broken wall. Through blurry tears Sam saw the WOOHP agents running in and apprehending the laughing criminal. Jerry ran in right then and took one look at Clover and Alex before calling the paramedics.

One WOOHP agent took Sam's chains off her, but she barely noticed. She could only focus her eyes on Clover's and Alex's bodies that were growing paler by the second. The paleness seemed to run from their arms (where Scam administered the shot) to their shoulders... slowly to their chest... to their legs...

"Contain the virus in their bodies!" Jerry shouted, "We believe Scam stole a virus from WOOHP's chemical labs!".

A virus?

Sam was sure she felt her heart drop down to her stomach.

WOOHP agents ran back and forth to try and save the two girls as well as arrest Scam. In the midst of the rescue operation Sam walked towards Scam's table where the liquid was being held. Several WOOHP agents were taking samples of the liquids to try and make a cure, and without them noticing, Sam took a bottle of the liquid and a clean syringe and hid it in her suit.

The ride home was a long one, Sam thought. Clover and Alex were sent to WOOHP's medical facility immediately, and one paramedic bandaged Sam's wrists, but she didn't really notice.

A virus...

A _lethal _virus, according to Jerry. WOOHP had the cure but it was a matter of whether or not Clover and Alex could make it back in time.

Sam looked up to meet the eyes of the amused criminal chuckling in front of her. He thought this was funny did he?

She would show him.

When the plane landed, Sam stepped out, her face impassive and revealing none of her emotions. When the guards stood to take Scam to his cell, Sam was the one who volunteered to take him to his cell.

And so now she was walking to his prison cell, a place she thought wasn't even capable of holding Scam... If it was, he wouldn't have been able to try to **kill **her friends today. He wouldn't have been able to LAUGH about it.

A guard walked in front of her, and one walked behind her, but Sam stayed close to Scam. Sam slowed her pace so that Scam would be in front of her, and then she took out the syringe and the bottle containing the virus. Skillfully she poured the bottle's contents into the syringe and kept the needle away from her and pointing towards Scam. Picking up her pace, she came closer to him until her chest was almost touching his back.

When they stopped at his cell, Sam told the guards she could take it from here. They handed her the keys and Sam let out a smirk of her own before tip-toeing to reach his ear.

"I'm returning the favor", she whispered harshly into his ear before pressing the syringe into his back, creating a hole through his clothes and piercing his now fragile skin.

The man, the one who was so arrogant, so strong, so ruthless, was now frozen stiff, and soon his body crumpled down to the ground.

Sam smirked, her heart filling up with satisfaction as she saw Scam's sea-foam eyes fade from existance when he, for the last time, closed his eyes.

Yes... Yes he was gone! The man who had hurt her friends and her was really gone! No more death threats, no more fatal situations, no more of Scam's evil inventions!

_Tim Scam_, Sam thought as she stood over his lifeless body, _is finally gone. I never have to deal with him again!_

Yes, never again would she need to worry about Tim Scam breaking out of prison! He was dead! He couldn't do any harm to her and her friends now--

Wait.

The reality of the situation sent Sam crashing down onto the floor, down on her knees.

_I... I killed him. _

She... She...

Sam hesitantly placed her hands on Scam's chest, and moved her hand up to feel for his heartbeat.

_**There was none.**_

She... She had killed a man.

She was supposed to be hearing gratifying thoughts of how Scam was no longer a problem.

But instead she heard Scam laughing at her predicament.

* * *

**WAAH! END OF ISM!!! Seriously people, no more bonus finales. There's only so much Scam dying that I can take. **

**So yes, the bonus finale is the sick twist that Sam kills **_**Scam **_**instead, but it seems that he still won in the end. :P**

**I really did enjoy writing ISM (does that make me sick and twisted? :P If so, yay.) and I am SO lucky to have such GREAT REVIEWERS!!! I LOVE all the reviews. Thank you SO much for them. They really did help inspire me to write more of ISM. **

**I will miss this story dearly, but if I ever need Scam killing Sam (hopefully not... I really do hope that ISM is the only story that does that because Scam or Sam dying is horrible), I will probably have to incorporate that death into another story because updating ISM would only make people (including myself) a bit confused. (See, I would put it **_**before **_**the bonus finale...)**

**Enough of my rambling. It was really fun, and I will miss writing ISM. :D **

**Thanks again! **

**Please review this bonus finale. I would like to know what you all think of it. **

**Love,  
Ivy **


End file.
